The Conquest
by DragonessOfTheNight
Summary: "I have allowed you to play with this abomination for too long Sasuke! You will kill this beast before I have him hanged in front of the entire city!" "I cannot kill the one person I love father! If you must kill him then I will fight you!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Warning: There is going to be malexmale love happening. I you don't like this then don't read it. You can't say I haven't warned you.

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story so please go easy on me and I hope you enjoy.

Prologue

The forest was quiet and dim. The sounds of bird calls could be heard faintly from the canopy and every so often you could hear a small animal scurry across the forest floor. A small creak was nearby and there was a patch of sun that trickled in through the trees and landed on a large rock. On this rock sat a creature. A creature so beautiful it looked as if it was glowing in the sun. He was a creature thought to be of only myths. He was a demon.

Once upon a time demons filled these lands. Then man came and destroyed their forests and homes. Demons were once a kind civilization and did not want to hurt these new creatures called man. Demons fled the lands in fear and never returned. The ones who stayed soon died out from lack of food and enslavement. Over time, humans forgot about these magnificent creatures. Only to be mentioned in myths and bed time stories.

A few survived though, by hiding in thick forests such as this one. This was a young demon that sat upon the rock. A yellow patch of shoulder length hair sat upon this creatures head. Crimson triangle shaped furry ears that twitched at the faintest of sounds sat on this head. Past the long thin neck followed a tanned male body with a crimson and blonde tipped tale. He was dressed in a lone pair of plain brown shorts. He was resting from a recent kill on this rock in the warm sun. Full and content he decided to take to take a short nap, unsuspecting of the danger that lurked within the forest.

* * *

The youngest prince stormed down the castle's great halls. Servants avoided him so as to not get in the way of the prince's rage. He was not happy at having to put away the book he was enjoying. He opened the large double doors that led into the throne room where the king sat at his throne while the oldest prince stood next to him.

"What have you called me here for father?" the young prince questioned.

"Sasuke," the king said in curt greeting. "It seems that a few of our kingdoms hunters have found something interesting in the Gail forest. Seeing as you and your brother are old enough and need to start being involved with the kingdom's affairs, I thought you two should be present."

"Of course father," replied Itachi the oldest son.

Sasuke marched up the steps that led to the throne to stand on his father's left while Itachi stood to his right.

"Send in the hunters!" bellowed the king.

Two servants opened the large doors and in walked the three hunters with what looked like an animal and human hybrid that was chained and being dragged in behind them. Sasuke looked at this creature with high interest. Though dirty and disheveled, it was truly a very beautiful creature.

"Your Highness. My lords," greeted the three hunters while bowing. The creature simply tried to bite off the chains but proved unsuccessful due to the gag in its mouth.

"We found this creature in the Gail forest some days ago and thought it should be shown to you your Highness," Said the tallest and oldest looking.

"What exactly is it?" asked the king.

"Why it is a demon Sire."

"Demons are creatures of myth hunter. They died off hundreds of years ago. Are you trying to fool us?" argued Itachi.

"No, of course we wouldn't my Lord!" The hunter exclaimed with a horror struck face. "We have checked to see if it is actually a demon. The tail and ears are very much attached and it is the only explanation as to what it is."

"Yes, I suppose it is," said the king.

During all of this Sasuke kept watch on the demon. It knelt on its knees and kept still as if he had given up fighting. As he stared at the demon, the demon stared back at him. It had the most magnificent blue eyes Sasuke had ever seen. They reminded him of the ocean and a beautiful blue sky. He could see that there was no defeat in those eyes. He knew this demon was not done fighting for his freedom. Then he noticed something on the demon's face that irked him.

"What are those marks on his face?" asked Sasuke interrupting the tall hunter.

Everyone turned to look at Sasuke as if they haven't even noticed he was in the room until now.

"They are cuts my Lord," said the hunter slowly.

"Why are there cuts on his face then?" Sasuke glared at the hunter. He was not happy to have the demon's beauty marred.

"He attacked us and we thought to punish him so he wouldn't do it again."

Sasuke frowned at this and seemed as if he was going to yell at the hunters when Itachi decided to interrupt.

"What do you plan on doing with the demon father?"

Sasuke stopped himself and looked towards his father awaiting his answer. The king sat in thought for a few minutes while everyone waited to see what the fate of the demon will be.

"We have no use for such a creature. Kill it."

The demon seemed to have understood this and then went into a fit of rage and thrashed about trying to remove his shackles that bound him. You could hear his voice howling behind the cloth that gaged him. The hunters pulled the chains and tried to hold him down. Sasuke couldn't fathom having such a beauty killed. It wasn't often or even at all that Sasuke was interested with something like he was with this demon. He has yet to find a woman, or man even, he thought to pursue. He did not want this opportunity taken away.

"Father, if I may?" asked Sasuke before the hunters had a chance to take the demon.

The king waved his hand as an invitation to continue.

"I wish to put the demon in my care and make him my personal servant."

The king's eyes widened only slightly at Sasuke's request. The demon stopped his struggle and stared at the youngest prince. His ears were focused on the youngest prince and his tail twitched in anticipation. The hunters gasped at this request thinking it impossible to tame such an animal and suicide to simply try. It was absolutely hell just trying to bring the demon to the castle. They constantly had to keep an eye on him in fear of having another attack like the first one.

The oldest hunter decided to try and persuade the prince from such an outrageous request. "My Lord I think that would be very unwise, this demon is-"

The king held up a hand to stop the hunter from continuing further. Everyone waited in silence while the king contemplated his decision.

"This demon seems to be very wild Sasuke. I would not enjoy having such disruption in my castle," said the king.

"I understand father. I will have this demon tamed by the end of this week, and if not then you can have him killed as you originally planned."

The king once more sat in thought.

"I will give you only one week to tame it Sasuke. No more and no less." With the final decision made, the king stood and left the room.

"Of course father"

Everyone watched the king as he left, all but the demon that was still staring at Sasuke.

"I hope you know what you are getting into little brother. This doesn't seem like an easy task," said Itachi turning to look at Sasuke.

"All the more reason why. He'll definitely liven up my dismal life."

"That is most certainly true. I give the best of luck to you then." Itachi then followed his father and left the room.

Sasuke glanced at his new conquest. Those large blue eyes looked at him as if to challenge him in being tamed.

_This will most definitely be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's chapter 2! Please review!

It proved to be a very difficult task to get the demon to Sasuke's chambers. He thrashed around, tried to head-butt the servants, and attempted to whip them with his tail. But his efforts proved in vain and he was dumped in the prince's chambers.

Sasuke entered his bed chambers not long after the demon was left there. When he opened the door he was granted with the sight of the demon hopping towards the window in hopes of escaping.

"You will most likely die if you jump through the window. It's quit a drop," said Sasuke while startling the demon so much he fell to the stone floor. "It's either that or you will become paralyzed from your spine breaking."

The demon turned his head in order to glare at Sasuke. His ears bent back and the hairs on his tail stuck out. He tried to get back up but he was only able to sit upright.

Sasuke walked across the room to a table scattered with papers. He removed his coat and draped it over the chair at the table. He sat down and stared at the demon with the blank face Uchihas were known for. The demon, exhausted from all the struggling, twisted his self to face the prince and glared back at him. This continued for a few minutes before Sasuke broke the silence.

"I am going to give you a deal. I will remove your gag and allow you to have some food and water if you will promise to remain silent. If I hear any sound come out of your mouth other than the sound of you breathing, I will put the gag back on and no food or water for the rest of the night. I doubt those hunters thought to feed you on your journey here. So I would consider accepting this deal."

Sasuke then waited for the demon's response. The demon sat there and stared at Sasuke. And stared. And stared. Then when it seemed like forever, he finally gave a small nod.

Sasuke got up from the chair and walked across the room to where the demon sat. Slowly, he reached for the gag and untied it. The second the gag was removed the demon yelled and screamed so loud Sasuke felt as if he were to go deaf.

"The second these damn chains get off me I am going to rip you in half! There is no way in hell I will ever let you or anyone else control me! You have no idea what you have unleashed you bastard! I will-"

Sasuke applied to gag back on and muffled the rest of what the demon was going to say.

"I gave you a chance. Until you decide to do as I said you will have no food and no water," said Sasuke. He then turned back and retreated to his chair.

"Guard!" yelled Sasuke while looking at the demon.

The door open to reveal a soldier dressed in the simple red and black colors of the kingdom.

"Yes my Lord?" asked the soldier.

Still looking at the demon Sasuke answered, "Inform my father I would like to eat in my chambers tonight. Have a servant bring my dinner up. I also feel very famished tonight, so I would like twice as much."

"Yes my Lord. I will have it sent up immediately." The soldier shut the door and the sound of receding footsteps could be heard.

Sasuke glanced at the demon to see his response. The glare he received by the demon could rival one of an Uchiha's. The demon simply refused to give into this arrogant prince. He was a free spirit. There was no way he would stand to be confined. Not even his own mother could keep him under control.

But he was so hungry. Those damn hunters wouldn't feed him or give him any water. They would just be laughing around their warm campfire and taunt him by dangling meat just out of his reach. So instead he bit the hunter, which resulted in the gag. Maybe if he only stays quiet long enough to get fed and water.

Sasuke decided to start working on some of the paper work that was piled on his desk. The room's light slowly faded as the sun sank into the land. Candles were lit and the curtains were drawn.

While the demon was mulling over on what he should do, a servant arrived with Sasuke's food. He moved the papers out of the way to make room for the food. It was a rather large plate piled high with chicken, potatoes, and a variety of vegetables. Another plate was full of plump slices of bread. A jug of water and a goblet were set on the desk

The servant left once everything was set. Sasuke started eating while the demon practically drooled over the mouth-watering food. His stomach growled for not being the one able to eat. Sasuke glanced at the demon once he ate his fill. Not even half of the food was gone.

"Seems I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was," said Sasuke with a sigh. "It's such a waste to throw this food away. But it can't be helped."

The demon practically started crying at the thought of all that wonderful food being thrown out.

"That is, unless you decide to follow the deal I made earlier. I will give you a second chance tonight. But if you do not stay silent, the next chance you have will be tomorrow evening."

The demon, starving from going so long without food, once more gave a nod. This time though, with a more defeated look upon his face. He felt degraded for having to listen to this bastard of a human.

Sasuke crossed the room to where the demon sat and pulled him up to his feet. Still with his feet bind, he hopped over to the desk. Sasuke pushed him into the chair and untied his gag. The demon said nothing. He sat at the desk with his head hanging waiting to be told to eat. Sasuke refilled the goblet full of water and sat it in front of the demon.

"You can eat and drink as much as you like. If you are still hungry when all the food is gone I will simply call for more. I only ask you for one more thing," said Sasuke.

The demon lifted his head to look into Sasuke's eyes. He had beautiful eyes, thought the demon. They were coal black. Although they had the steely look as did his older brother and father, his held kindness and warmth. The demon was reminded of the clear night sky when he looked at Sasuke's eyes.

"I want to know your name."

With a hoarse voice from little usage the demon replied, "My name is Naruto."

Sasuke smirked at his first sign of being tamed. "Go ahead and dig in then."

Naruto tore into the food. He was absolutely starved. Sasuke chuckled at the sight of Naruto. He strode over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of night clothes. He set one pair aside on his bed and changed into the other. It consisted of a simple open neck white linen shirt and a pair of black pants.

By the time he finished dressing, Naruto was finished eating and leaned back in the chair holding onto his now full stomach. His face was relaxed and his tail danced in happiness.

"There are guards in every corner of this castle," Sasuke stated. "You will not be able to escape. So I say you give up any notion of leaving tonight because I wish to sleep in silence without the clattering of your chains. If I have any thought that you will try to leave or harm me in my sleep they will be left on."

Naruto was confused. The only way for him to keep the chains quiet would be to keep still all night. Like hell he will. He'll just have to rattle them until the prince goes mad.

"I will remove them as long as you will remain in these chambers. If you try to escape, I will not be able to keep you from being killed by the guards. My father may allow you to stay with me, but if it seems you are rebelling or harm anyone, he has ordered for you to be killed," stated Sasuke.

"I will not be turned into a slave. I am a demon and I have pride," said Naruto angrily.

"I am a prince and I have saved your life. If you have so much pride, you will repay your debt to me. That means you will listen to me and do as I say or you will be killed."

Naruto's ears bent back in anger as he hissed at Sasuke. His sharp canines gleamed in the light "I would rather die than become a slave!"

"Then do as I say and you won't! I have no reason to have a personal servant! I am well enough to do what I need myself!" countered Sasuke. His chest puffed and he flashed his own human canines at the demon. "It is not my intention for you to be a slave! On the front you will be my servant but only that in order to appease my father."

"Then why keep me here! Why not let me go home. I will not harm anyone," pleaded Naruto.

"That is not what I want. I am going to keep you here as my companion. I had a feeling that you would liven up this abysmal life in the palace when I first saw you. That is why you cannot leave."

"So I am to be a play toy to you then?"

"Yes, and you will appreciate it. After all, it's better than being dead, or being left to the hands of those hunters. Which is where you would have been if I had not asked for you to be my servant. At least this way maybe one day in the future if I tire of you, you'll have the chance to go back home," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes burned with hatred. How dare he be reduced to a play toy! But there wasn't much he could do. If he killed the prince he would most likely be killed himself before he escaped. If he just escaped he still would be killed. He wasn't a fully adult demon. He still didn't have the full strength of a demon to transform into his animal self. He didn't have very many options. His best choice was to make the prince's life a living hell in hopes of him being released. Though, the king did say if Sasuke could not tame him then he would be killed.

Finally, Naruto gave a defeated sigh. His rapidly twitching tail calmed and he lowered his ears. Sasuke noticed this and he grabbed the keys that were hooked to his belt and strode over to Naruto to unlock his chains.

"I will have a futon brought up. Change into the clothes I laid out on my bed. In the morning we will discuss what is going to happen and you will take a bath to get all this filth off you," said Sasuke softly.

With that Sasuke opened the door to talk to the guard and arrange a futon to be brought to his chambers. Naruto, glad to have the chains removed and tired from the past few days, gave in and changed into the clothes. He put the shirt on with ease but had to cut a hole in the pants with his claws for his tail to go through.

What would his father think of him now? A play toy to the human prince, he was a joke.

The futon was brought in and was put in the corner of the room to the left of the bed. It was as far away from the window it could be. Naruto and Sasuke lay down in their beds, both waited until the other fell asleep but they both soon fell to weariness and exhaustion and floated off into the land of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. We have been remodeling out kitchen. Almost done! =) This chapter is a little bit longer. I hope you all enjoy. And a really big thanks to all those that have given me such great reviews. I really appreciate them.

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling oddly comfortable. His bedding was smooth and soft and didn't crunch when he moved. That was a little strange. He also didn't remember looking for leaves and moss to make a bed out of. Then it hit him, everything that has happened in the past few days. He remembered him getting kidnapped by the hunters and that bastard of a prince having him become his servant boy.

He sat up quickly and immediately regretted it from the head rush. After it passed he opened his eyes and took in the enormity of the prince's room. It was almost completely covered in red and black save for the candles and furniture. The bed was sinfully large and covered in satin. He saw the desk that they ate at last night and noted that the dishes where already gone. He glanced across from him and saw the enormous window. He looked around the room to see if the bastard was around. The coast was clear.

Naruto stood up and walked to the window. It was almost too good to be true. He looked out the window. Beyond the castle wall there were green pastures and a large forest easy to hide in. There was a ledge close enough he could jump down to then he could hop to the roof of what looked like a small barn and he could be home free. He checked once more to see if anyone was watching. He took a deep breath and opened the window.

At least he tried to open it.

Naruto looked down and noticed the lock on the window. That bastard.

"And the only person who has the key is me."

Naruto turned around to see the bane of all evil and his duck-butt hair standing in the door way.

"So sorry to disappoint you, but I told you what would happen last night. Either you listen to me or you get killed. It's not an easy feet to escape this castle. I said that plenty of times before," said Sasuke.

Yes Naruto remembered everything he said yesterday. He just thought that maybe it would be better to die trying then give in.

Then Naruto smelled something wonderful. Was that bacon? He noticed then that Sasuke was carrying with him a plate full of bacon, ham, and eggs.

"I brought you some breakfast," said Sasuke. He walked over and put the plate at the desk he ate at last night.

Naruto stared skeptically at the plate of food. He went over and sniffed at the food.

"It's not poisoned is it?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled at him. "Why would I poison you? I have been trying to keep you from being killed. It would be a waste of my time. So eat the food, we have stuff to do today."

Naruto sat down and ate the food while Sasuke went to the armoire and found some old clothes that would make Naruto look more presentable for the public.

By the time he got back over to Naruto the food was all gone.

"Do you ever eat without having to stuff your face?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto gave him a look that said, duh. "Well, in the forest you have to fend for yourself. No one makes food for you. You have to hunt, clean, and cook your own food. The cleaning and cooking isn't bad, it's the hunting. It could take days before I can finally catch something, and it's not always enough. It's considered lucky to catch anything."

"Then you should be happy to be here. You don't need to hunt for food."

"But for the price of being called a slave."

"Ah, but at least you're not a hungry slave."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "That doesn't change the fact that I am still a slave."

Sasuke sighed. "If it will make you feel better you are actually a serving boy. Not a slave. And yes there is a difference."

Sasuke tossed the clothes at Naruto. "Now we have a busy day ahead of us, so get dressed. I am going to show you around and give you your daily duties. I'll also introduce you to some of the people you will be working with and seeing every day."

Naruto stood up and was about to change his clothes then glanced at Sasuke. "Aren't you going to leave the room or at least turn around?"

"I don't think so. I think I'll enjoy the sight in front of me." Sasuke smirked at Naruto

"You are a perverted bastard."

"And you are a magnificently beautiful creature that has a tail and fox ears."

Naruto blushed and gave in. He turned away from Sasuke and changed as quickly as he could. Then he turned back towards Sasuke.

"Good. Now let us move on."

Sasuke led Naruto out of the room and into the grand halls of the castle. They took a few twists and turns and all the while Naruto was wondering how on earth he was supposed to remember the way back to the room. They finally ended up down in the kitchen.

When they entered all the staff bowed to acknowledge the prince.

The entire room was filled with the smells of meat, vegetables, and a variety of spices. People scrambled around to keep the fast pace of the kitchen going. Yet everyone found time to stare at Naruto.

He was starting to get uncomfortable with all these stares. He was used to solitude, not crowds of people. At least solitude never stared at him.

"Choji!" ordered Sasuke.

A round man with swirls on his cheeks walked over. He was wearing an apron that was covered with food and his brown hair was sticking almost straight up.

"Yes My Lord?" asked the man named Choji.

"This is Naruto, he is my personal servant. He is now the only person I will allow to bring me my food unless I say otherwise. I want you to show him how to cook my regular meals so he will be able to in the near future."

"Wait a minute. I am not cooking for you," argued Naruto. He may be a servant but he is not a maid.

"It is your job to do as I say. Besides, when you are able to cook my meals correctly then that would take a burden off a Choji's shoulders. The kitchen is short staffed with cooks. Father will only trust few people. He fears everyone will try to poison him. Won't you feel good knowing you are helping someone other than me by doing one simple task?" Sasuke gave him a smug smirk knowing that he one this argument.

"Fine, but it's only because I am helping Choji out. Not you. Bastard."

Choji gapped at Naruto for calling the prince such a name. People have been hanged for such an act. Yet the prince didn't even bat an eye at it.

"Yes My Lord. I will make sure he learns everything," said Choji after he got over his bewilderment.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "I want you to go and get me a glass of water."

"How the hell am I supposed to know where the glasses are or even where to get the water?"

"You figure it out. Just get me the water."

Naruto puffed with anger and stomped off to find some water.

Sasuke watched Naruto stomp off then turned to Choji.

"I want you to watch after him Choji. Father will try to have him slip up to the point where he will have a reason to have him hanged. I just need you to make him feel comfortable here and make sure he knows not to get in the way of my father," Sasuke pleaded.

Choji had never seen Sasuke plead to him like this. Or plead at all for that matter. Was Naruto all that special?

"Of course I will My Lord," replied Choji.

Naruto came up and jiggled the glass of water in front of Sasuke's while little bits of water fell out and splashed on the floor. "Here you go bastard."

"You took too long dobe. I no longer want the water. Let's continue with your tour."

Naruto fumed. He could not believe that after all that trouble the bastard wouldn't even take a drink at least. Sasuke quickly walked out of the kitchen with Naruto at his heels.

"First of all you jerk; I had some trouble getting that water. And second, I am not a dobe you teme!"

Sasuke ignored his rants and continued to take Naruto to the horse stables. Along the way they found trouble.

"So this is the famed wild demon from the Gail forest. He truly is as beautiful as they say. I wouldn't mind taming him for you Sasuke."

Sasuke and Naruto turned around to be presented with a snake like man. He was pale and had long dark hair. When he talked his tongue seemed to almost slither out to taste the air just like a snake's would.

"And how is our little princess today? I hope you haven't scarred that wonderful body of yours. It would be such a shame," said the mysterious man.

"Orochimaru, I didn't realize you were allowed outside of your cave yet. After that mistake with beheading the wrong man was the last straw. Seems my wishes never came true," Sasuke said with disgust. "And Naruto is mine."

Orochimaru gave Sasuke a once over. All the while he was grinning. "Well, it seems both of our wishes have yet to come true." Then he looked at Naruto the same way. "But it seems that my new wish has a better chance. So we'll see to that claim of yours young Prince."

Orochimaru gave them a small bow then carried on his way.

"Well he was just creepy as hell," Naruto said. "And what's this about me being yours? I believe the last time I checked I was my own person bastard."

Sasuke watched Orochimaru leave with pure hatred. Then he turned towards Naruto. "I want you to stay away from him. If you see him just turn the other way. If he bothers you come straight to me."

"You don't need to tell me twice. But I think I can take care of myself. After all I have been for the past ten years," said Naruto.

"I don't doubt you, but I still want you to come straight to me."

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

They finished the way to the stables in silence.

When the stables were in sight the first thing Naruto noticed was that he had never seen an animal so big.

"What on earth are those things?" asked Naruto while hiding slightly behind Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a small laugh and said, "They are called horses and it's going to be your job to get mine ready when I go on a ride."

"Wait, you can ride them? Won't they bite or kick you?"

"Yes they can. But the horses here are trained and you will never have to deal with a wild one. And even if they try to bite it's not like they have sharp teeth. Just treat them nice and they will treat you the same."

Naruto let out a thankful sigh.

"Mostly," Sasuke added.

"I don't care what you say. I am not going near those beasts."

Sasuke just shook his head and opened the large doors to the stable. "Kiba!"

A well-built man with wild brown hair and upside-down red triangles under his eyes finished tying up one of the horses and jogged over to Sasuke.

"Yes Sire. What can I do for you?" questioned Kiba.

"Naruto this is Kiba, keeper of all the animals we have here. Kiba this is Naruto, my new servant boy,"

Suddenly Kiba broke out laughing.

"What are laughing at dog boy!" yelled Naruto

Once Kiba could finally catch his breath he said, "I just can't believe that our prince got a servant boy, and I also just won a bet." He took another breath and had a good look at Naruto noticing his ears and his tail. "What the hell are ya any ways?"

"I am a fox demon dog breath."

"A demon? For real? Well isn't that something. I have lived to see a real demon." Kiba shook his head in astonishment. Naruto swished his tail and blushed.

"Yes and I need you to show him how to take care of my horse and how to get the horse ready for a ride starting tomorrow and that will be all," said Sasuke.

Kiba stopped staring at Naruto and turned towards Sasuke. "Of course I can Prince Sir." He gave a salute then a bow to Sasuke. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow Foxy," Kiba said to Naruto then walked off back to the horse he tied up before.

"My name is not foxy you halfwit dog!" yelled Naruto.

Sasuke just smiled seeing how cute Naruto looked when he was angry. "I have a feeling you two will get along nicely," said Sasuke

"Not even in Hell could that happen," scoffed Naruto.

"Oh you would be surprised just how much in common you two are."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the unlikely comment. "We are nothing alike."

Sasuke just smirked and walked off to their next destination.

"Hey, don't walk off while I am talking to you bastard!"

"Then stop jabbering that big mouth of yours and start using those short legs!" yelled Sasuke over his shoulders.

"Oh he is going to pay for that one" Naruto ran after Sasuke all the while scheming over what he was going to do to the Prince.

* * *

AN: I hope you like. Review please! I'll also try to make the chapters longer. I just felt so bad with taking so long to update.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: Here's the next chapter. I am going to have their relationship move forward in this one so there might be some loving! =) I also just want to say thanks again to all those who review this story. Reviews are always appreciated. So happy readings!**

**Disclaimer: ****Once again I do not own any of the Naruto characters but the rest is my idea.**

**Warning:**** There will be some male on male love going on in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day proved to be uneventful. Sasuke just showed Naruto a few more things he would need to do which include; making Sasuke's bath; make sure Sasuke's clothes, armor, and room were clean every day; attending parties as his personal servant; and he is to travel with Sasuke as well.

Of course, Naruto didn't agree to everything, but Sasuke would give valid arguments reminding him what would happen if he disobeyed. Naruto really didn't want to be killed, but he would hold Sasuke to his statement where if Sasuke were to get tired of him he would be released. Also, Naruto remembered that he would out live Sasuke and when Sasuke died he could just leave then. It's just a few human years out of his long demon life.

Naruto is considered a sixteen year old pup to demons but in human years he is about 128 years old. For every eight human years it is one demon year. So Naruto could wait, but that doesn't mean he could still be treated poorly.

Naruto agreed to all the chores only if Sasuke would treat him with a little more respect than a slave in public and would be treated as an equal when the two were alone. Sasuke agreed, but he still kept the lock on the window and guards at the door.

Dinner was brought up by the same servant that brought it last night with just as much food. The two ate in silence in the comfort of the warm room.

Naruto let out a satisfied breath when he finished eating. His body relaxed and he wrapped his tail around his waist. "I could get used to here if I eat like this every day."

Sasuke wiped his face with his napkin and said, "You will eat like this every day if you remain a good servant."

Naruto waved his hand lazily and replied, "Yeah yeah."

When Sasuke finished his dinner he had the same servant take the dishes back down to the kitchen.

"Naruto, would you like to take a bath?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto jumped up in excitement to finally get cleaned off from the last few days.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" replied Naruto.

Sasuke led Naruto into the large bathroom. There was a small basin that could fit one person on the left side of the room with a few buckets of water. A large pool filled with water took up most of the room. There were mosaics depicting mythical creatures and characters from stories all over the floor and walls. A large window sat behind the pool letting in moonlight that filled the whole room.

"Wow! This room is amazing!" exclaimed Naruto. He went over to the large pool and felt the water's temperature with his toe.

"It's warm." He looked at Sasuke in question. "How do you keep it warm?"

Sasuke grabbed a box of matches and went around the room lighting candles. "There is a room beneath this one with a large stove that sits directly under that pool. Whenever I choose to use the pool I can have servants light a fire in the stove and they will keep it going until I am finished," replied Sasuke.

"But do you have the water changed every day?"

"No, it's changed once every month. You wash in the basin then soak in the pool," Sasuke said as he lit the last candle. "Now, it's time for you to start your duties."

Sasuke walked over to the basin and stripped down until he was completely naked. He filled the basin with three of the large buckets of water and got in.

All the while Naruto stared in awe at Sasuke's god like beauty.

"Hand me the soap and a wash cloth over on the table Naruto," Sasuke said breaking Naruto out of his trance.

Naruto grabbed the bar of soap and the cloth and brought them over to Sasuke. He held them out for Sasuke to grab.

"You are to wash me Naruto." Sasuke smirked knowing what was to come next.

"The hell I am! You said all I needed to do was make your bath!" yelled Naruto

"That includes helping me wash. How am I supposed to reach my back?" Sasuke said.

"Grow another arm, or better yet a tail!" Naruto said smugly while waving his tail about.

"Well, as of now that is impossible so chop chop Naruto."

Naruto huffed and gave in. "Fine, but only your back! And you have to do mine as well!" Naruto smiled thinking he won this argument. But oh was he wrong.

Sasuke inwardly smiled at the thought of washing Naruto's back.

Once Sasuke was done washing Naruto switched him in the basin. When Naruto stripped he kept his tail wrapped conveniently round his waist hiding what Sasuke wanted to see so badly. But he couldn't complain too much since he was able to see Naruto's perfectly round bottom.

Sasuke was able to hold himself back generally well. Although there were a few times his hands wandered a little too close for comfort on Naruto's part.

Once the washing was done the two entered the still warm pool. Naruto was still covering himself with his tail. They relaxed in the water bathing in the moonlight in a calming quiet.

Except for Sasuke, it was a little too quiet. He had gotten used to Naruto's constant chatter and excessive energy all day and he was a little curious as to why he was quiet now.

"Naruto," called out Sasuke.

Naruto was sitting across from Sasuke staring out the window and looking at the moon. He shifted his eyes to look towards Sasuke. "Hmm?" he questioned.

Sasuke could see the longing to go home in Naruto's eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to let him go. The short time he has been spending with Naruto has made him enjoy life. It felt good to have Naruto relieve the pressure he receives from his father. And he didn't want to give it up.

"I am sorry you were taken from your home," he said sorrowfully.

Naruto just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't you who took me away, although, you are the one keeping me here. But I can see why. This place is pretty boring. There are a few interesting people here, like that dog-breath Kiba. You just need someone to brighten up this dark and dreary place and I am just the guy for the job!" Naruto gave Sasuke a heartfelt smile that made Sasuke's heart jump a beat.

Sasuke chuckled at his comment. "You are right Naruto. That is the reason why I asked for you to be my personal servant. And I am sure the time we will spend together will be an adventure." Sasuke returned Naruto's smile with his own. This made Naruto blush and turn away in embarrassment.

"You're not as bad of a guy as I thought you originally were. You're actually kind of nice. Like what you said about Choji and how he is being over worked. I thought that was really thoughtful. And you are treating me a lot better than the servants I have seen been treated today." When Naruto looked up, he was startled to see Sasuke was just a few inches in front of him. He didn't even hear him.

"You keep surprising me Naruto," Sasuke whispered.

"How so?" asked Naruto just as quiet.

"First you are a raging animal with a strong will and refuse to be captured. You are loud and obnoxious. You talk almost constantly. Then I see you now, deep in thought and quiet. You are caring and kind. You confuse me and make me want to rip my hair out. Then you make me want to ravish you from head to toe."

Sasuke lifted his hand and caressed Naruto's cheek.

"But most of all, you are beautiful Naruto. And it angers me that those damn hunters cut your angelic face. I should have had them hanged for it."

Slowly Sasuke kept getting closer to Naruto's face.

"That would have been too harsh Sasuke," said Naruto while staring into the depth of Sasuke's magnificent black eyes.

Sasuke laughed softly getting closer and closer. He was only a mere inch from touching Naruto's lips.

Naruto's eyes shinned in the glow from the moon and only made Sasuke want him more.

"Can I kiss you Naruto?" Sasuke asked in barely a whisper, his breath caressing Naruto's lips.

"Yes," he replied.

Sasuke closed the minuscule gap between them and gently pressed him mouth against Naruto's.

It was everything Sasuke could have hoped for. His entire body tingled from the wonderful sensation. He brought his other arm to wrap around Naruto's body and hold him closer. His hand that was caressing Naruto's cheek moved to the back of his head and grabbed hold of his golden hair.

Naruto moaned into the kiss. He wanted more. He never knew Sasuke could feel this good. He wrapped his arms around the back of Sasuke's neck to pull him closer, his claws tickling Sasuke's back.

Sasuke felt Naruto's tail wrap around his waist and moaned from the arousing sensation.

Their mouths opened so they could get a better taste of the other. Their tongues battled for dominance. Of course Sasuke won but Naruto was happy to give in and just let Sasuke take over.

They continued until one of them needed to break for some air. The room was filled with heavy breathing. Naruto blushed and Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke hugged Naruto even closer to him and stuck his head in the crook of Naruto's neck relishing in the contact. Naruto held him there taking in Sasuke's intoxicating scent.

They stayed like this for quite some time not wanting to ruin the special moment.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they got out of the pool before they turned into prunes as Naruto put it.

Sasuke refused to let go of Naruto. He always kept at least one hand touching Naruto. He grabbed a towel and dried Naruto off then himself. Once dry the two entered the bedroom and put on some night clothes.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and went to get his futon ready.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto stuttered a little, "T-to get my futon."

"My beds more comfortable," Sasuke stated. He sat down on the feathered bed and patted the spot next to him.

Naruto felt a little scared. He wasn't ready for such a big jump. He hasn't even had his first heat yet.

"I am not ready for that kind of thing Sasuke," he said. He felt embarrassed for even talking about something so big and looked down to the ground.

Sasuke could have squealed at how cute Naruto looked right then. But he wouldn't of course. He was an Uchiha.

"We won't Naruto. We'll just sleep. I'll feel better with you sleeping on softer bedding than that brick. Besides, it's supposed to get colder tonight and we can keep each other warm."

Naruto was touched by Sasuke's understanding. He went back to the large bed and slipped in under the covers with Sasuke.

He cuddled into Sasuke's comforting warmth. Sasuke hugged Naruto to him while nuzzling into Naruto's hair.

"You're making me not want to leave Sasuke."

"Good, cause I don't want you to."

And with that the two fell into a comforting slumber.

* * *

That morning, the King was greeted with an infuriating sight.

There was some trouble in the west that he wanted Sasuke to investigate. So he sent a servant to retrieve him. Only to have the servant return saying the Prince's door was locked and was not answering.

So the King told the servant to unlock the door.

The servant had tried that but did not have a key. Only the Prince had the key, and the King.

Frustrated and angered, the King went to retrieve his keys and decided to get his own wretched son.

Only to be greeted with this sight.

Over the night the covers were kicked off the two boys. Their legs and arms were intertwined to the point you almost couldn't tell whose body part was whose besides the fact that Naruto's skin was much darker than Sasuke's.

Naruto's face was in the crook of Sasuke's neck while Sasuke's was in Naruto's hair. Occasionally, Naruto's tail and ears would twitch.

The King had enough of this.

"SASUKE!" he yelled.

Sasuke and Naruto immediately woke up and scrambled to sit up.

"I said he could be your servant, which means you are able to so with him as you please, but I will not have it hinder your duties. Do you hear me boy?"

"Yes father," Sasuke said flustered.

Naruto cowered behind Sasuke. He could feel the hatred rolling off the King towards him. If Naruto ever doubted it before, he no longer did now. He knew that no matter what, if the King wanted him dead he would be.

"I want you down in the court in five minutes Sasuke. Be ready to travel. And I want you to take that vile creature with you on this trip."

"Yes father."

The King gave one more venomous glare and walked out of the room.

Sasuke could feel Naruto shaking against his back. He turned around and hugged Naruto as tightly as he could.

"I won't let him hurt you Naruto," Sasuke promised him while gently rocking Naruto.

Once Naruto calmed down they started their packing.

When they entered the great hall, the King was seated in his throne awaiting their arrival.

Naruto was carrying three bags full of clothes and supplies. Sasuke was wearing his armor and had his sword strapped to his belt.

"That was longer than five minutes Sasuke," said the King.

"I am terribly sorry father. There were some complications."

"Yes. There are some problems in the western villages. There are reports of night raids. Some witnesses have said that they are from the Valley of the Sands and I want you to investigate this issue. I want you to leave on your own so as not to attract attention. "

Naruto was standing just a little bit behind Sasuke and at the mention of the Valley of the Sands he perked up and started fidgeting.

"Yes father. We will set out immediately," said Sasuke taking notice of the change in Naruto's attitude.

They left the great hall and headed towards the stables.

"Why did you perk up when my father mentioned the Valley of the Sands?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

Naruto gave Sasuke a huge grin. "Gaara lives there."

* * *

A/N: Oooooh who is Gaara? What's going to happen with him? Few this one is done! Please review! If you hate it, review and tell me why. If you could care less than I would think you could care less to review. If you love it review! I don't care what you say just review!


End file.
